A Distant Call
by EnigmaShadow
Summary: I was always interested in the lore of LoL. In particular, when I saw Katarina and Garen's lore, I immediately thought of a story revolving around them. So here it is. Note: I plan this story to have violent scenes and maybe some adult scenes.
1. The Beginning

_Author's Note_: This is set before the creation of the League of Legends to towards the current day of the League of Legends.

A Distant Call - Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

><p>Katarina and Garen met face to face for the first time. "I should have known the Noxians would plot this" the Might of Demacia says back to his vanguard. "So you are the famed Garen, hahaha, we'll be taking back our champion" "Not if I have anything to say about it" "Is that so? Please, make me hurt you then".<p>

As the Sinister Blade crossed weapons with the Might of Demacia, fierce sparks flew out everywhere that it almost seemed to burn their respective clothes. The graceful Katarina was able to dodge the mighty Garen's strikes, but he didn't earn his epithet for nothing. Garen was able to push Katarina to the limits, testing her dexterity and flexibility. "FOR DEMACIA!" screamed the knight "MY LOVE FOR NOXUS!" screamed the mistress. However, in the fray, the rest of Noxian's assassins were ready to leap. The vanguard handling the corpse of Sion watched the battle unfold, but within seconds the vanguard dropped dead. Garen, realizing this, immediately retreated. "Don't chase him, he's stronger than the rest. We got the body and that's what matters" Katarina ordered. The shadows of the night disappeared with the body, satisfied that their mission was complete. Garen, full of guilt that the vanguard under his control lay dead and that Sion has been recaptured by the Noxians, he marches back to Demacia in sheer disappointment.

When Garen arrived at the gates of Demacia, his colleague and best friend Xin Zhao was there waiting for him. "You look like you got quite a beating. Mind explaining what happened Garen?" Garen looked away in silence and disgust. He then uttered the word "Failure". "Failure?" Xin Zhao questioned. He looked around and saw that he was the only one that came back. "I see. You must have fou-" Garen interrupted him. "I fought the Sinister Blade and it was as if we had a waltz of swords" Garen looked at his sword which had several niche marks on it. "The Noxians ambushed the vanguard and I couldn't protect them. They reclaimed Sion". Xin Zhao was in shock, as it's rare for Garen to fail his missions. "So what are you going to do now? King Jarvan III emphasized the importance of this mission" "I shall bear any punishment given. I will go to him now. But, meet me at my house later Xin, I need to discuss…Katarina". Garen finally passed through the gates of Demacia and was headed to his King. Xin Zhao looks as he walks. "Even if defeated, he still has that strong composure" Xin Zhao then went to meet with the prince, Jarvan IV.

Meanwhile, Katarina and her squad arrived at Noxus. She has never looked any prouder. When she went to go see her father, she immediately presented Sion's corpse. "Father, here is our beloved champion's corpse" General Du Corteau grinned. "You did well my daughter. Our former champion will soon become our UNDEAD champion hahaha" He gave her a pat on the head, as a means of congratulations, which she honorably accepted. "And now, for your next assignment" Katarina stood there loyally awaiting her next assignment. "We know that the Institute of War has created a so-called League of Legends to end the disputes in Valoran. Their summoners invited champions from everywhere. And so, I want you to represent Noxus when you enter the League." "You want me to be a champion, father?" "Yes, my daughter, and you shall be the deadliest one they'll ever have" With Katarina's assignment given, she started getting ready. However, her father had one last interesting note. "The famed Might of Demacia will join the League as well, or so I have heard. I imagined you encountered him when you retrieved Sion, yes?" "I did, he was the last one alive of his vanguard" "Very well, see to it that the next time you clash weapons with him, you'll be the last sight he'll ever see" "Understood, father". With that, Katarina went to her room to prepare for departure.

At Garen's House:

The Seneschal of Demacia arrived at Garen's house. He knocked on the door. Garen walked to the door and opened it. "Ah, Xin, come in come in". Xin placed his spear on a wall and sat himself down at a table. Garen sat across from him. "So, how was your meeting with the prince?" "He informed me that the League of Legends is near completion and asked me if I was going to be one of the champions." "Did you agree?" "Yes, then the prince said he was going to be one as well." "The prince…as a champion?" "He does have his father's courage and bravery. I'm not surprised that he would participate too." "So, the Might, Seneschal, and Exemplar of Demacia…all in the Fields of Justice. We will be a force to be reckoned with." "I agree" Xin said in a proud tone. "But anyway, what did you want to talk about?" Garen looked down at his hands, then his mighty sword, remembering his encounter with Katarina. "Ah yes…Katarina…" Garen's tone has changed from his usual friendly to now of concern. "I feel…as if I met her before…" Xin was shocked. "You…met with Katarina…?" "Well, it wasn't her…per se…but that face and voice…it reminds me of…" Garen drew a blank. "Of who…?" Xin said with confusion. "I…don't remember…" Both of them had a moment of silence. Xin broke it with a question. "That's quite interesting Garen. Was it a woman you knew?" "I'm fairly certain it was…but I don't know who." "It could have been someone related to Katarina. Her sister or something?" "No, I remember the woman was fairly older than Katarina." "So then…her mother?" In Garen's mind, he tried to remember the woman. "Katarina's mother…? It must have been…" Xin stared at Garen for a while, whom was deeply in thought. However, Xin had duties to attend to. "Alright Garen, I must leave now to attend my duties. Farewell." Garen didn't hear Xin and still was thinking. "Katarina's…mother?" Xin picked up his spear and left, shutting the door, leaving Garen in his silence.

Back at Noxus:

Katarina was in her room, practicing with her father's knives. She stared down at them and then at the inscriptions on them. "Father…I shall make you proud." She practiced all of her skills, from the Shunpo to the Death Lotus. Unbeknownst to Katarina, her father was watching her. "Katarina…my most prized assassin and daughter…" He smiled and then walked away to the HQ of the Noxian High Command. Back in the HQ, General Boram Darkwill speaks to his fellow generals and to the council. "The wars between our archenemies, the Demacians, are now as we speak, "settled". With the soon creation of the League of Legends, we will have a quasi-peace with them, as the League settles all disputes. As your leader, I command all capable personal to become a champion in the League." He looks at Swain, Urgot, Vladimir, and the corpse of Sion. "I want these personal to represent Noxus and remind the Demacians that we too shall have a presence in the League." Darkwill's voice is so powerful that it scares some of the council members. The generals, however, all stood firm while he gave his speech. An hour went by till Darkwill finished his speech with a powerful closing statement. "We shall show the Demacians who are superior, even in the League. Noxus, Forever Strong!" With the recital of Noxus's motto, the meeting ended.

Days then went by as the League of Legends was slowly being completed. Then, it finally happened. The Institute of War, whom wished to settle all the clashes within Valoran, has finally created an "arena" of sorts where "champions" shall battle against each other in two teams: The Purple and the Blue. The Summoners, whom are a large group of powerful mages, summon their chosen champions and bid them against each other. They also summon minions for the Purple and Blue teams. The champions are anyone that wants to participate as a combatant, wishing to test their skills or settle disputes or whatever it is they may like. Champions came from all over Valoran, from Demacia to Noxus, from Zaun to Piltover, from Bandle City to Bilgewater, and from Ionia to Freljord. These champions would battle off against each other, notably in the Summoner's Rift. And so, the League of Legends has been opened!


	2. Welcome to the League!

_Author's Note_: I do not plan on describing matches in LoL, as they would take a long time. I'll probably give small summaries of the matches. As for the champions in the matches, I might/might not be specific with names. If not, I'll refer to the team as a whole rather than each champion individually. The fighting scenes that will be described in detail takes place either outside of LoL or just in specific parts of a match. Also, I am not exactly following the LoL timeline. This means that unreleased champions during a specific time might be present in the story.

A Distant Call – Chapter 2: Welcome to the League!

* * *

><p>Inside the League of Legends, champions and summoners are anxious to start. Some champions are running around, trying to find the summoners that chose them. Meanwhile, some summoners are preparing their magic for the upcoming matches. Hours went by and the champions and summoners all tried to get to know each other. However, before they started, an announcer's voice could be heard.<p>

_Greetings! And Welcome to the League of Legends! Before we get started, I would like to give you an overall synopsis on one of the Fields of Justice, the Summoner's Rift. _

_On Summoner's Rift, the two opposing teams start on the opposite sides of the map, diagonally from each other. Each team is composed of 5 champions with their respective summoners. Each champion starts at level 1 and then progressively gains experience from either minion kills or champion kills/assists. As they progressively gain experience, champions also buy items to improve themselves. The objective of any match on Summoner's Rift is to destroy the enemy Nexus that is located near the fountain which the champions start on. The map itself is split into three lanes: top, mid, bot. These lanes have turrets that guard them and in order for a team to progress, they must destroy the turrets in order. The Nexus also has turrets that guard them. At the end of each lane, there are inhibitors that also must/could be destroyed in order to progress. Once an inhibitor is destroyed by a team, it allows the respective teams' summoners to summon Super Minions that are harder to kill than the other laning minions. They have increased armor, health, and damage, so they can take quite a hit and can dish out damage more so than the other laning respective jungles, which are filled with neutral minions that don't belong to any team, are in between these lanes. The neutral minions are the Wraiths, Wolves, Young Lizards, Lizard Elder, Golems, and Ancient Golem. The Ancient Golem and Lizard Elder both are harder to kill than the other minions in the jungle as they have a higher amount of health. The Ancient Golem gives a temporary buff that increases the mana regeneration and reduces the time it takes for an ability to be ready to use to the champion that killed it. The Lizard Elder gives a temporary buff that gives a slow effect to the basic attacks to the champion that killed it and also allows that respective champion to deal small amounts of true damage to his or her target with basic attacks. Dividing the map in two is the river. The river has two epic monsters that are harder to kill than any other minion, including the ones in the jungle: The Baron Nashor and the Dragon. The Dragon does not give a temporary buff, but it does give gold to the team that killed it. It has an attack that slows a champion and also reduces the attack speed of a champion. The Baron Nashor has all sorts of attacks that makes it truly the "boss" of the League of Legends. The attacks range from a debuff that decreases attack damage to a debuff that reduces magic resistance, to an attack that knocks back champions attacking it and an attack that knocks champions up. When a champion kills it, it gives a temporary buff to his or her respective team that increases attack damage, ability power, health regeneration and mana regeneration. Within the entire map are brushes that instantly hide your champions. Use these to set up ambushes or traps! Without further ado, let the matches BEGIN!_

With that, the announcer's voice disappeared and the gates to the Fields of Justice have opened. The scheduled summoners with selected champions enter the "randomizer" that puts them on random teams. But some summoners chose to fight with "practice" champions instead. These practice champions are not controlled by any summoner and they are rather "clones" of the champions that have their own will. The first match ever then began. After 30 min went by, the first match was completed. Neither team had experience with this arena and both teams' summoners and champions had very little coordination. They wouldn't listen to each other and each did what they thought was "correct". Some summoners couldn't make their champions listen to them at all, while other summoners just sent them on suicide missions, not thinking strategically. Examples would be they foolishly fight turrets by themselves and die in the process or try to fight an outnumbered skirmish by themselves. Arguments between the champions and summoners were common as well as arguments between the different summoners as well. In the end, the Blue team won, but only because they were more fortunate with the champions that they chose. Other matches had similar results, with either the Blue or Purple team winning, out of sheer luck.

When Garen and Katarina both were finished with their matches, they went to their waiting fields, where they set eyes upon each other. Garen kept sawing Katarina's mother's face in her, but then Katarina's face turned annoyed. "You have a problem, try hard?" Katarina yelled, having no fear of Garen. "Actually I do. How can a little kitten like you join the League?" In an instant, in turned into a quarrel with them throwing insults at each other. "Big talk coming from an overgrown APE! "Ohh, and look at you! Little miss Kitty Kat putting on her angry face!" "You wouldn't even last a second against me!" "Oh yea? I would like to see you last a second against the BIG SWORD!" They readied themselves to fight, but then two summoners seperated them. "_You wanna fight? Then do it on the Fields" _They scoffed and turned away, giving each other a nasty look before they left the League. A lot of commotion was startled up, with each champion there wondering who would win in a fight between the two. Garen grumbled "Still though...that's a strong resemblance..." and continued on back to Demacia. Katarina was heading back to Noxus, looking at her daggers "Father...did you have to fight such strong men too?" Even though Katarina showed no fear of Garen when they met, she was still shaking on the inside. And thus concludes the first day of the League of Legends.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>Chapters like these will occasionally show up, where it's just a day in the League of Legends. However, it might/might not contribute to the story line itself. The main focus will still be Garen and Katarina.

Please Review and Rate. I would appreciate it very much as I'm always looking for ways to improve.


End file.
